Field effect transistors (FETs) can be semiconductor devices fabricated on a bulk semiconductor substrate or on a silicon-on-insulator (SOI) substrate. FET devices generally consist of a source, a drain, a gate, and a channel between the source and drain. The gate is separated from the channel by a thin insulating layer, typically of silicon oxide, called the field or gate oxide. A voltage drop generated by the gate across the oxide layer induces a conducting channel between the source and drain thereby controlling the current flow between the source and the drain. Current integrated circuit designs use complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology that use complementary and symmetrical pairs of p-type and n-type metal oxide semiconductor field effect transistors (MOSFETs) for logic functions.
The integrated circuit industry is continually reducing the size of the devices, increasing the number of circuits that can be produced on a given substrate or chip. It is also desirable to increase the performance of these circuits, increase the speed, and reduce the power consumption. A three dimensional chip fabrication approach, such as a finFET, has been developed for semiconductor devices. A finFET is a non-planar FET. The “fin” is a narrow, vertical silicon base channel between the source and the drain. The fin is covered by the thin gate oxide and surrounded on two or three sides by an overlying gate structure. The multiple surfaces of the gate, allow for more effective suppression of “off-state” leakage current. The multiple surfaces of the gate also allow enhanced current in the “on” state, also known as drive current. These advantages translate to lower power consumption and enhanced device performance.
Polysilicon has been a preferred material for use as a gate electrode due to its thermal resistive properties and ability to withstand subsequent high temperature processes. Due to the higher resistivity of the polysilicon verses metal materials, a polysilicon gate may operate at much slower speeds than gates made of a metallic material. A further performance enhancement uses a replacement metal gate (RMG). This process removes the original polysilicon gate and replaces it with a metal gate material. A high-k dielectric can also be used as the gate oxide as a part of the RMG process.
Process challenges exist as the dimensions of the devices decrease. Uniformity of the various layers of fabrication becomes more critical as feature sizes are reduced, some now falling below 20 nm. Small variations in layer thickness have a larger impact on process variation and control. New process schemes are required to tolerate variations and maintain process control.